The Game Is Over
by AnnaRavenheart
Summary: "I'm yours, and you know it." She had been running away from his arms for so long now, but tonight was the end, finally. He caught her. The game was over. AU. Dark!Harry. Vampire!Harry. Contains blood-drinking and lemon.
1. The Game Was Over

_**The Game Is Over**_

**Rating:** M

**Type:** Multi-chapter

**Pairing:** Harry/Hermione and some minor pairings

**Summary:** "I'm yours, and you know it." She had been running away from his arms for so long now, but tonight was the end, finally. He caught her. The game was over. AU. Dark!Harry. Vampire!Harry. Contains blood-drinking and lemon.

**Warnings:** Explicit sex, horror and angst, contains graphic violence and blood-drinking.

* * *

**The Game Was Over**

The pale moon was high in the gloomy night sky and the sharp croak of crows could be heard non-stop. Fallen leaves flew around lifted by the acrimoniously cold wind that raced through the dark alleys and dilapidated backstreets of the small quart. Hermione wandered alone down the poorly lit street, humming a tune softly, like the world outside her mind doesn't exist.

Despite it was dangerous for her to wander outside alone she didn't want to stay at home. Her husband, Ron was back from a night out at the pub and was extremely drunk. She sighed heavily. After everything they went through, she really didn't have the heart to blame him. She had decided to simply disappear before her husband noticed that his good-for-nothing wife was there.

Hermione still had slight bruises on her arms and face where Ron had beat her last time. She may have been stubborn, but she knew not to push it when it came to her husband. When he was drunk he wouldn't hesitate to seriously hurt her if Hermione didn't back down; saving her health and surviving to see the rising of the new sun became priority over her pride. She also knew that if she got too badly hurt, her friends and colleagues would notice sooner or later, especially Ginny. She didn't want her to get involved, especially because of everything that happened during the past five years.

She sighed again, the memories that flew back into her brain made her shiver. After Voldemort died everything was supposed to be perfect. She and Ron, Harry and Ginny. Two perfect couples, four best friends, one ideal family. And it was like that, at least for a while.

Then everything changed. It twisted. It broke. Broke into a thousand of pieces that scattered itself around, leaving the nothingness behind like the shards of a broken mirror. Too small to have any importance yet sharp enough to cut their hearts into many little pieces, leaving them to bleed, bleed until they died, like their hopes for a better future.

She turned the corner sharply and her pace sped up. She didn't know where she was going; her feet followed the path that led to an unknown place. She wanted to run, run away from everything and forget everything, yet her mind refused to listen to her pleas and kept reviving the painful memories.

The memories of the day when Harry told her that he wants her despite she was married, that he doesn't care for Ginny anymore. The memories of that rainy, sinister night when Ginny, shocked and soaked, threw herself into her arms and muttered the words that changed their lives forever. _Harry had become a vampire._

_A vampire._ Those words still echoed in her tattered mind. Then the real nightmare had begun. She and Ron needed to move from their home, they had to keep moving for months. He quit his job and started to drink, blaming Hermione because of everything. Maybe it was her fault; that thought remained with her constantly. Harry persecuted them, stalked them. And because of what? Because of her. He wanted her so badly that he would do absolutely everything in order to gain his desired prey. Oh, how she started to hate him because of that.

One small piece of her heart wanted to justify him since he was a vampire and swayed by his bloodlust he couldn't think normally. The bigger part of her heart, the part that longed to have her devoted and love-full Ron back, wanted to judge him. The part that was hidden deep beneath the surface, the part of her heart she feared the most, wanted to run into his arms.

After an hour of aimless wandering she reached the shadowed park. Hermione looked at the swing which swayed eerily like the invisible ghost sat there. She discarded that silly thought, moved slowly towards it and sat down. It swung and buckled under her weight. When she recalled how her parents often took her to the park and how she always loved swings, a small tear threatened to spill across her pale, frozen cheek. The gust of wind messed her hair and threw it across her face but she didn't react.

Trying to keep her diminishing body heat, she pulled her black jacket closer. Slowly, against her will, she began to shiver. It was too cold here, but where could she go? Home was no longer an option, so where?

She sighed. Running away wasn't really a smart choice. She never was a coward and Ron was probably asleep by now, so she wouldn't have to deal with his drunken mood swings. Teeth chattering, she got up off the swing and started to go towards her house.

She froze all of a sudden. The wind rose and swirled around her, carrying with it an unearthly noise. Her ears prickled and it seemed that the wind whispered something to her ominously yet caressingly, like silk.

'_What was that?'_ she thought. _'I know that voice. But from where?'_

She swallowed, thinking quickly.

Then something clicked inside her mind. She knew what that was. It was _him_. He was here, ready to devour her and shred her to pieces like an insatiable chimaera.

The voice seemed to get closer and louder. She knew that she needed to run away, now. She had stayed away from home to avoid troubles and staying here meant that she would stumble into them anyway.

She regained control of her stiff body. Feeling tension building in her legs, she sprang up and leaped over the edge of the park's railing, landing awkwardly; thanking God that she had magic or else she would have broken something, she looked back. She could see one slim, shadowy shape lumbering gracefully towards her. For a moment she wanted to draw her wand and fight, then she realized that it was useless against a vampire. Hermione turned her back to him, her heart beginning to pound. Plotting a course to reach her home, she clenched her small fists and ran as fast as she could. She wouldn't help him to satisfy his libido, she decided.

A person on the opposite end of the grounds smirked slightly as ghostly moonlight lightened the messy tresses of a girl dashing away.

"Where are you going, Mione?" he whispered amusedly. "The game has just begun."

Hermione glanced over his shoulder as she reached the pathway, only to see that Harry stepped forward. She turned her back again and run, fearing for her life. Who knows what would happen if he catches her?

Seeing the retreat as a sign of a weak challenge, Harry sped up. The moonlight shadowed across his face, and bloodlust could be seen deep in his once completely emerald, now slightly red-hazed eyes.

Hermione legs were screaming in agony, her muscles begun to give up and slowed her down but she kept picking up her feet and stepping quicker. Fear fuelled her and she continued to run. Faster and faster. Faster for her own life. The darkness blinded her, she barely saw where was she going. Reaching her home was no longer her objective, now she just wanted to hide in the empty darkness and surrender to the recluse of her exhausted mind.

As the minutes passed by, she knew that this would never happen. She couldn't outrun him, not when who-knows how many litters of blood were surging through his system. She knew that he would keep running longer than she, his prey, could. Her chocolate eyes were blurred with sweat dripping off her forehead, her brain starting to wield to the demands of her weakened body. Her actions were getting sluggish and she was slowing down. No matter how strongly her stubborn mind was yelling in order to keep her feet going, her body was ignoring the commands and gradually started shutting down.

Harry could see her slowing as she dazedly choose a path for her feet. '_I will let you think that you won for a while,'_ he thought as his own feet slowed to a stop.

Clumsily, Hermione tripped and stumbled over her own shoes; roaring with helplessness she cursed loudly. It was over now. Hermione turned, clutching the ankle she had tripped on. Her eyes widened in surprise. Harry was nowhere to be seen and her lips curved into a smile filled with relief. Now she just needed to find a way back home. Ignoring the pain in her ankle, she stood up and sprinted across the shadowed street, unaware of two eyes that followed her every moment, hidden behind a tree.

She stopped again. Everything was dark and foreboding, bands of moonlight casting ghostly shadows across the dank features of the street before her. The haunting houses lining the dark road seemed to be abandoned. She noticed that the door of one unlit house was opened. Thanking her lucky star, she hurried towards the entrance. Slamming the doors behind her, she winced when the pain from her ankle reached her brain.

She looked around the unknown house, after a while deciding that this is probably an abandoned warehouse. Corners of the room were covered with webs and dust. She coughed slightly.

"Unbelievable," she murmured quietly as she rummaged through her pockets, searching for her wand. It wasn't there. She sighed, astonished at her bad luck. It probably fell from her pocket when she was running. Having nothing better to do she sat on the floor, unwilling to move. She felt her courage leaving her, despair infested her heart. She was alone… so alone.

All of a sudden, the floorboard creaked. She sprang up and threw a bewildered look around herself.

It was him, again. He was sitting on the stairs, watching her carefully. An amused grin spread across his face. Hermione couldn't help but notice that his face was now pale, his emerald eyes tainted with just a small trace of crimson. Her heart clenched, she couldn't help but think that he was more handsome than ever.

"Hello my little Mione."

His voice was as smooth as velvet, like he had been taunting and luring her. She stumbled forward weakly. Why fight anymore? He had her and she knew it. She was intelligent enough. Her wounded ankle refused to endure her weight and betrayed her; she tripped forward into his arms. Her brown orbs widened in fear as he patted her softly. Surrender, her heart screamed to her. It was so sweet, sweeter than constantly fighting him. He pulled her onto his lap, seemingly lovable. That was something she lost, something she craved for; despite her wits and courage she was still a simple woman. She had hormones and huge libido, and that definitely didn't help her to think normally now.

"Just give up."

She just nodded weakly and tried to smile. Why was she so afraid? Even if he was a Vampire, he was still Harry. Just Harry, her Harry. Her heart wanted to believe in that. She didn't want to look at him like he was a chimaera, a dragon, or some other fear-inspiring beast.

She missed her old life, including him. She started slipping into insanity a long time ago, and now was the time to finish what she started. "I'm yours, and you know it." She had been running away from his arms for so long now, but tonight was the end, finally. He caught her.

The game was over.

She felt his lips against her neck, and she shuddered as his fangs caressed her flesh. In a motion that was so painfully slow he removed her jacket aside and slipped a hand under her shirt. He rubbed his hand against her stomach, lightning the dormant fire inside her. His lips traced her elegant neck, and she knew what was going to happen before he bit down.

A cute, feminine gasp left her throat as he sunk his sharp fangs in. He took long, avid gulps of her blood, feeling how she became completely lax in his arms. He traced his smooth tongue over the two perfectly shaped wounds before he pulled away. She felt like someone had washed her brain. Her usually twinkling eyes were heavy and relaxed as he tilted her chin to passionately crush their lips together. Her blood filled her mouth and she smiled against his lips, for the first time in her life perfectly content, swooped away in her insanity.

"I could give you everything you want. I can give you immortality, immortality which you will spend with me. Just be mine," he said, looking in her dazed eyes. She thought that now he sounded like Voldemort. Maybe the years he spent like a host for a tainted piece of Voldemort's soul took its toll on him. But her mind was too weak to think about something as complex as that now. Why should she fight the darkness, when it was so much pleasurable and easier to give in?

"Do as you wish," she murmured and she felt how her body became unusually light, just like she was boneless.

* * *

** A/N:** I enjoyed in every single moment I spent writing this! Poor Hermione! Was it angsty enough? I can't wait for your reviews. If you like this story, I will write the next chapter (lemon) soon.

I also wish to say thanks to Alarice Tey who inspired me. This was written for her Dark/Twisted competition.


	2. It Will Be My Pleasure

_**It Will Be My Pleasure**_

"Do as you wish," she murmured and she felt how her body became unusually light, just like she was boneless. He smiled lightly at those words and his hand reached out to touch her slightly parted lips.

"Of course I will. It will be my pleasure." His words were soft, filled with triumph and lust. For a moment he just held her in his arms, content because they have been reunited. While her head unwillingly rested against his hard chest her half-dazed mind slowly began to realize that her last words probably were a double edged sword. She was almost completely sure that he will use her like a mere toy made for his entertainment. Honestly, that fact didn't disturb her as much as the possibility that he would turn her into a vampire. She frowned slightly, wondering if he would go that far.

His hands started to slide up and down her sides, already under her shirt. She shivered at the contact of his freezing flesh with her now heated skin. It didn't surprise her that his body radiated no heat, after all he was a vampire and they were supposed to be like that, similar to ice. Then why was she feeling so hot, like his skin was scorching like lava?

His lips sucked greedily at the wounds he made at her neck, trying to draw some more blood out of her. The blood loss made her dizzy, swirling her head. She felt like she was in the middle of an unstoppable whirlpool that pulled her down, deeper down with her every breath. But that was impossible, she wasn't drowning. The silly thought made her smile as he slowly pulled her down onto the ground, still sucking at her throat.

Her back made contact with uncomfortable, somewhat wet floorboards. Effortlessly, he pinned her hands together above her head with his right hand. She didn't fight him because she didn't have the will to like he whispered something compelling to the scattered parts of her mind. Losing control was sweeter than resisting temptation.

His tongue flicked lavishly across her wounds. She gasped, unintentionally fueling his desire. He trailed his lips up to her mouth, allowing her to taste her own blood once more. She moaned and accepted it happily. It was so exciting to share her blood with him. She saw some twisted beauty in that perverted, unnatural act. The blood was life, and that same life she shared with him at that moment. The crimson droplets of blood coated their tongues and this was one matchless, erotic moment between them.

He opened his mouth and dared her to play with him. She timidly pushed her tongue forward. The piece of morality that still lingered inside her head filled her actions with light hesitation. Just as she started to enjoy in the playful kiss, he pulled away with a self-satisfied smirk. She whined, realizing that he wanted to torture her a bit tonight. Maybe that was a punishment for running away from him during all those years.

Using his free hand, he started to explore her yet covered chest. His legs were on each side of her hips, and she couldn't decide if he did it for his comfort or to tease her with his arousal. He toyed with her hardened nipple and after a moment she cried out, overwhelmed with need.

"Poor Mione, do you want me to take off your clothes so you could enjoy in this more?" he asked softly and she nodded weakly. His words were still echoing off the walls when he tore her shirt off. He leaned over her slightly and she gasped loudly when he tore her red bra using his teeth. He lifted himself just a bit, but enough to remove her pants and panties.

"Ah…" she let out a small moan when the cold, clammy floor greeted her sweltering flesh. He sat above her, still completely dressed watching her eyes as they shifted in and out of focus. Those sensations were nearly too much for her fragile, human body. He slowly released her hands in order to better explore her body. She kept her hands up, just like he wanted. She was in the state of absolute submission and he smiled again, almost unwilling to believe his eyes; his feisty Hermione was now completely calm and docile. His freezing fingers performed a dance over her smooth skin while he enjoyed in the sounds she made.

When he was sufficiently pleased with her reactions, he lifted his hands and removed his long leather coat. It fell to the floor. From the corner of her eye she spotted that his legs shifted and he kicked the coat across the room. A moment later his shirt also got flung away. Her eyes widened in lust when she laid her eyes upon his pale chest, much more muscles were rippling beneath his skin than before. Maybe the fact that he was a Vampire now had its own beauty.

She rose up slowly and her hand went to touch his chest. It was as cold as the rest of his body. In a fit of bravery, she leaned forward and traced her tongue over his abs. He let out a pleased growl and pulled her hair to guide her.

They shifted into a better position as Hermione used her mouth to trace his chest. He smirked down at her and flicked open the button of his pants. She lifted her gaze to meet his eyes; his emerald-crimson iris was dilated with pleasure, a challenging smirk still played on his face. She swallowed nervously as she clumsily helped him to get rid of his clothes, leaving them both stark naked.

When she took his manhood he shifted his hips forward in a blatant act of demanding. Her chocolate orbs widened in surprise but she lowered her mouth to the swollen length, testing it with her tongue. Harry was surprisingly patient and didn't ram it down her throat as she intrepidly teased him. She softly lapped at the head, tasting the salty-bitter pre-cum. She took the head into her mouth and sucked lightly, slowly to avoid gagging.

After a few moments she found her nose buried in the soft hair at the base. She relaxed and tried to breathe before she started to back up, carefully running her teeth along the shaft. He growled again, encouraging her bravery. When she reached the top he wrenched her head back, before she had the chance to react he pulled her face to his and kissed her roughly. She mewled slightly against his lips. When they parted, she was left breathless and the thick veil of mist covered her sight again.

He forced her back to the ground, hovering above her with a satisfied smirk. Her legs were forced open and the moment later she felt two fingers buried in her dripping wet hole. She threw her head back as one loud moan left her cracked lips. Her muscles clenched around his digits. Harry was apparently pleased as he licked her throat, up and down. She whimpered softly as he withdrew them.

She screamed loudly, letting her screams of primal pleasure echo off the walls as he forced his way inside her.

He growled again in pleasure, feeling the beautiful tightness of her hole. As he continued with his even, yet harsh trusts she gasped in pain as she felt her walls being stretched to its limits. Each time he trusted he managed to hit her cervix, sending wild shivers and tremors up her spine.

"Harry!" she called out and he answered with a powerful trust and a passionate kiss. His tongue sent flames licking around her body as it danced with her tongue, his hand tracing her body fervently.

As she approached her orgasm, she got completely lost in her wild passion. She tangled her fingers in his messy black hair and cried his name once more. Her screams echoed creepily through the empty night. Much to her pleasure he bit down again on her throat. She sobbed into his shoulder, completely given in to him. As his thrusts lost coordination, she arched her back and lifted her hips to meet each one of his thrust.

He touched her clit softly and this brief contact was enough to send her over the edge and she orgasmed strongly, clenching her fists until her knuckles turned white. This time he screamed her name, only for her to hear as he came inside of her. The world started spinning madly as her minds, body and soul experienced the most erotic sensation possible. She allowed herself to get carried away, swept away, drowning in the flood of pleasure and pain. The unstoppable torrent of illusion carried her into the world of unconsciousness.

A moment later her heartbeat started to slow, her body started to come down from the orgasmic tremors and spasms. Her mouth gasped for breath as her fists unclenched. Two shiny emerald eyes with beautiful traces of red watched the rivulets of blood that kept dripping lightly down the side of her white neck.

* * *

**A/N:** Here is your lemon, as I promised. Thank you all for reading this story. I'm glad and pleasantly surprised that lot of you loved it. If you want this to continue and become a real story feel free to tell me. I would be glad to keep writing this.


	3. Bloody Hell

_**Bloody Hell**_

Everything was dark inside the small apartment in the middle of London; just one small, slightly crooked red candle spread the faint light across the messy kitchen. One tall, slim figure sat in the small chair, nervously stabbing the pieces of cold steak with his fork. Once in a while he threw a look at the kitchen door, then at the foggy window.

He sat there, waited and waited. Nothing happened. No one opened the doors. He glanced at his golden watch. It was 1:00 AM. She wasn't home and yet again she had left him a cold dinner on the dusty table and a small note that she is going to take a walk. Taking a walk for five hours? Whom was she kidding? He wasn't as brilliant as she was, but he was not stupid.

He sighed. He was acting really aggressive towards her during the last month, more than ever. She even had some bruises, he really couldn't recall how many, since he was drunk when he did that. Maybe he couldn't blame her. '_Hells, I couldn't,'_ he thought as he slammed his fist against the table. The plate started to clatter. _'I haven't beaten her for nothing. Look what she did to our relationship. What she did to my best friend.' _He couldn't forgive her for everything that happened. He thought that it was her fault that their lives started spinning around like mad.

She was the one that seduced Harry. She always gave him her warmest smiles. To Harry, not to him. _'He couldn't do nothing else but fall in love with her. She is the most gorgeous woman in the world. Her smile illuminates the heart just like stars illuminate the dark sky.' _He hiccuped and felt that nausea formed inside his stomach. Firewhiskey didn't bring him anything good. Just nausea, unstoppable madness and never-ending flood of bad memories.

Four months have passed since Harry became a Vampire. Four long months through which their relationship broke apart, exploded like someone aimed with his wand at it and bellowed _'Expulso'_. He couldn't think about it without turning mad. He didn't want to because whenever he recalled it his heart bitter sadness and flaming hate toward Hermione.

That horrible day was supposed to be another normal day for all of them. Hermione, Harry and Ron were in their office, doing their everyday job. They were Aurors and they were used to face any kind of danger. But this one was different. One member of the Vampire clan that began terrorizing the Britain was spotted near Wiltshire. Hermione was supposed to go and deal with him, but instead of doing that she went to take care of her sick mother because her father refused to leave his work place for a couple of hours.

Harry, who fell head over heels for Hermione told her that she can go and take care of her mother while he will go and take care of that vampire. Six hours passed after that and Harry didn't return. Hermione and Ron concluded that he surely went to Ginny when he finished the job, instead of coming back to their office. They continued thinking like that until they went home and half an hour later they heard someone knocking at their doors like mad. It was Ginny. Honestly, Ron never saw Ginny so stressed, not even during the time of Voldemort's reign. Then he heard it. The gloomy news, terrifying words spoken by Ginny in an unusual dreadful voice.

He rose from the chair and shook his red head fervently. He didn't want to remember anything, anymore. He didn't want to keep destroying himself. It leads to nothing. He left his job and turned into a drunkard. Even his brothers were ashamed of him. When he was supposed to comfort his sister, he was lying under the table in The Leaky Cauldron after a long date with a bottle of firewhiskey. He hadn't even seen Ginny for three months. They kept moving over and over, in order to escape from Harry and sometimes he even forgot to write her a letter. Even simple questions like _'How are you? Is everything okay?'_

Hermione and Ginny stayed in touch so at least he had some news about her. She wasn't doing well. She even refused to come and see them. His usual cheerful sister became depressed like she was a widow. Maybe she even was now. Harry wasn't alive anymore. He wasn't dead either. He was Undead.

"Undead," he said out loud. He heard how the malicious sound spread around the room, echoing against the walls, lingering in his ears and soul. It sounded so twisted, so dark, so unnatural.

A soft knock against the hard door interrupted his murky thought. Hoping that it was Hermione he headed out of the kitchen. The chances were low because she wouldn't knock. It was her house and she didn't have the need to do that. He muttered, "_**Lumos.**_" The spell lightened the hallway only to show some cobwebs hanging from the ceiling. Hermione never was a good housewife.

When he opened the door he saw the last person he expected to see. Silvery gray, dreamy eyes and dirty blonde hair. Luna Lovegood. Loony Luna. Now he felt because he ever thought that she was loony. She was the only one out of their old friends that was willing to stay in touch with them.

"Good evening, Ron," she said, her voice dreamy and distant like always, like it came from another world.

"Good evening, Luna," he answered in a surprised voice. After he regained his composure he quickly added, "Come in."

She entered into the hallway and proceeded walking towards the living room, without really paying the attention to Ron who trailed slowly behind her. She focused her attention on counting the number of cobwebs.

"Do you want to drink something?" Ron asked her when they arrived in the living room and she plopped onto the couch.

"No, and I think that you shouldn't either. You already smell of alcohol."

Ron cringed at those words. It was the same old Luna with her unbelievable bluntness and painful honesty.

He sat across her and they spent some time sitting in silence. Luna continued with her careful observing. Ron was starting to feel really uncomfortable after a while. Luckily, Luna noticed that and decided to break the boring silence.

"I have some news for you. About Ginny," she said, observing his freckled face that gained a worried expression.

"Something happened to her?" he asked, hoping that it's not what he thought. Did Harry do something to her?

"No, nothing happened. I mean, it did, but nothing bad. It's a beautiful thing," she stated, her voice becoming even dreamier as her eyes sparkled lively.

"What happened?" he asked. His heart filled with hope. Maybe Harry regained his sanity despite being a Vampire and decided to return to Ginny.

"It's nice to know that the new human beings keep coming to this world, isn't it?" she asked. Ron thought that her mind wandered away and went into an unknown direction. She obviously didn't pay attention to him.

"Yeah, it is," he replied anxiously. "Now tell me what happened?"

"I did already, didn't I?" she replied, raising her thick eyebrows in confusion.

"No, you didn't," Ron said and shifted in his seat slightly.

"Well, there is a reason Ginny didn't want to see you. She has something she considers a problem. Something small, but something that will definitely bring happiness into her life. I thought that you deserved to know it."

"What?" Ron asked. "Bloody hell Luna, I don't understand you at all."

Luna giggled when he burst. "Ron, you are so silly. I'm speaking about the baby."

"What baby?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Harry's baby, Ron. Ginny is pregnant. Four months already," she said, her voice flat and bored like she explained to him something obvious, but something he couldn't understand.

"Baby?" Ron repeated as his mouth fell down in surprise. She stayed pregnant with Harry and he ran away, chasing after his best friends' wife. It was the last thing Ginny needed now. "Bloody hell," he muttered breathlessly.

* * *

Swirling. Everything was swirling and she was falling down into a chasm. She was drowning._ 'I'm drowning, I can't breathe, someone help me, please,' _she thought but she couldn't speak. She couldn't move, her head seemed heavier than a boulder, yet her body seemed so light, and she had the strange feeling that she was floating. She knew she didn't because she felt something soft under and across her. It seemed like a sheet and a blanket.

She was in bed, but she couldn't recall how she got into one. She pressed her eyelids which were already shut even tighter allowing the bittersweet, misty feeling to overwhelm her. Her neck was pulsing painfully, but she didn't seem to mind.

After a moment she opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything. Maybe she really got lost in a swirl of mist.

"How are you feeling, Mione?" a soft voice asked. She shuddered and out of fear, or shock, the mist across her eyes dissolved. Harry was sitting next to her, observing her carefully, hungrily.

'_What I did?'_ she thought, cursing the fact that she came to her senses. Right now, she wished to return into mist and blessed ignorance.

* * *

**A/N:** Good news, my dearest readers. I want to continue this fic! Sorry for the delay, I had a lot of chores, both real-life and fanfic ones. And I need to admit that I became a bit lazy when it comes to writing. I decided to quit with it. I mean, this chapter took me less than an hour to write. Since I can write three hours per days, and I usually write fast I don't have the excuse not to update at least once in a week.

You surely wonder why this chap is not entirely Harry/Hermione centered. Since this story is not PWP any more I needed to introduce other characters and put in some plot. By the way, thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. Expect the update soon!


	4. What Have I Done?

_**What Have I Done?**_

Wishes are one thing, reality is the other, and Hermione realized that in a painful way. The blessed mist and ignorance never came. She was still here, in an unknown bed and Harry still observed her in a strange way. She didn't know if she should feel scared because she is with him, or she should be glad because he didn't kill her. Not yet. She gulped as she tried to subdue her fear.

"How are you feeling, Mione?" Harry repeated the question. His voice was smooth and filled with patience, much to Hermione's surprise.

Hermione blinked as she thought about the words she should or shouldn't say. She wondered would her words provoke his recently acquired bad temper or maybe silence would anger him more. Anyway, despite her desperate attempts to find the right words and roll them off her tongue, she remained silent. She just kept staring at the blanket, counting the white dots that covered it. Harry snorted; an irritated half-smile appeared on his lips. "What happened with you? Cat got your tongue?"

Hermione raised her head and looked at him. His words were filled with malice and cynicism. This wasn't something Harry would say. It sounded more like something that Draco would say in an attempt to mock her and ruin her spirits. Why had he changed so much? How could she have been so stupid? Why she fell under his spell last night? Has she lost her mind and started to behave like a horny teenage girl? For God's sake she was _married_! Not that her husband was like Prince Charming, but he hadn't done anything to deserve this. She didn't forget about the bruises and all those insults, yet cheating on him was really low. And with his _former best friend_! The questions trapped her mind and she completely forgot about Harry, who was still sitting next to her. The cloud of anger shadowed his features.

"Are you listening to me Hermione, or have you become mute and deaf?" he asked. The impatience became noticeable in his words.

Hermione shivered when she noticed the anger and impatience his tone. She knew that it would be better for her to answer immediately or she would risk angering him further. Somehow she knew that it wouldn't turn out well. "Sorry, I have been…"

"Thinking," he finished the sentence instead of her. Hermione threw him a half-relieved look. He smiled at her and she immediately felt better. But the smile hasn't wiped away the fact that they did something wrong.

"Yes," she confirmed in a low voice.

"About what you were thinking?" he asked. Hermione didn't know if he asked because he really cared about that or out of curiosity.

"About what we did last night," she answered. She was sure that this answer would bring her troubles, but she couldn't remain silent and smile happily just like everything was great. It wasn't and he needed to know it.

He just ignored her answer and rose from the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked again, folding his arms across his chest.

"Fine, I guess," she said and shrugged. "I'm just slightly dizzy." She looked up at him wondering if she should have tried to run away after she woke up. _'It would be in vain,'_ she reminded herself.

"That's because of the blood loss," he stated and smiled. It was more bestial than an honest smile. "If I took just a bit more blood from you, you wouldn't have survived. I would need to feed you with my own blood in order to keep you alive. I would have needed to turn you into a vampire. Imagine that. It would be great, wouldn't it?" The naughty smile still played across his face.

Hermione looked at him, completely stunned by his words. Her mouth fell open as her heart slowly filled with rage. How could he have thought about something like that? Could he have been so intoxicated by the last night's happenings that he thought he had _won her over_? According to his words, maybe he was. "If you think that I would accept to become a vampire then you must be mad," she hissed, clenching her fists.

He threw her an amused look. He loved to see her enraged; he thought it made her look more attractive and more interesting. She was a challenge. She was like the Golden Snitch, he just needed to catch her and win. "I don't think that I would ask you for an opinion in that situation. It would be either that or death. It's quite clear what you would choose."

"Yes, it is," Hermione said in a cold voice. "I would have chosen death over becoming something vile and cursed. I'm not afraid of death like Voldemort, but it seems to me that you are becoming more like him with each day."

"So you wouldn't mind if I killed you?" He looked at her; a shadow of anger flew across his emerald-crimson eyes. He gritted his teeth, approaching closer to her. "Don't you dare to compare me with him," he said slowly, his voice threatening.

"What else should I say? What else should I think? You chased after me for months; you threatened to kill my husband if I don't surrender. You had forgotten that you had cared about him before. He was your best friend. You abandoned Ginny. Try to be compassionate for a moment. If you put yourself in her shoes you would understand how she feels. For fuck's sake, that girl loves you more than anything else, yet you waste your time trying to make me come to the dark side! Last night you held the immortality speech! And you expect me to not compare you to Voldemort!" she yelled, every inch of her being expressing extreme anger and frustration. She even cursed and this was something she disliked to do, but she couldn't control herself anymore.

He hadn't broken the eye contact with her during her entire speech; the fury in his eyes matched hers. "This doesn't give you the right to compare me to him. I'm sorry about Ginny, I never wanted to hurt her, but I couldn't continue to pretend. I couldn't have said that I'm in love with her when every time I kissed her I thought about you. It led up to nowhere. That's the reason why I went away. She deserved someone that will love her. It's better like that, for both of us," he tried to explain to Hermione his reasons, but he hadn't hoped that she would understand. Not when she was so angry.

"But you loved her," Hermione stated, her voice slightly trembling.

"I had been in love with her, but that was a long time ago, when we were young and inexperienced. It took me long to realize that during all my life I waited for someone like you, but I finally did."

"And what about Ron? Why did you threaten him?" she insisted to know.

"Because I wanted to scare him and persuade him to leave you. I hoped that it would make you hate him. Then I would have a chance to conquer you," he explained. Hermione could see in his eyes that he was completely honest. But it hasn't chased her anger away; it only fueled it.

"That was low and filthy. I can't believe you of all people would do something like that. I'm disappointed. It's in vain to keep trying; you should have realized that until now. I cannot be with you. I'm married and I care for Ron. Besides, what future awaits me with you, with a Vampire whose soul is darkened?" Hermione wanted to reason with him, to make him understand. Her head had begun to throb with pain. Until now, it had been insignificant but the full-blown headache was something she hadn't wanted or needed right now.

"Mione, you of all people should have known by now that not all darkness is evil. The same darkness that lies inside your heart pushed you into my arms last night. Your heart has some darkness, yet it's not evil. You maybe care about Ron, but you don't love him, or else you wouldn't have slept with me last night.

"What could have I done? I was scared that you would hurt people I care about if I didn't surrender," she said in a weak voice. She knew it was a lie; she was afraid that he would hurt them, but it wasn't the reason why she surrendered. She liked him, despite her efforts to deny the fact. Her heart yelled at her to stop, but this time she wouldn't flinch.

Harry laughed and she realized that her lie wasn't a good one. He knew her very well, he wasn't stupid. "You just keep trying to hide the truth with your petty lies. It's in vain but amusing. You love me, and whatever you say, you can't deny it."

"No, I don't," she yelled as she threw the blanket aside and jumped up from the bed. Then she realized that she was covered with his leather coat. _'At least he hasn't left me naked,'_ she thought. "Where are my clothes?" she asked, looking around the room.

Harry's eyebrows lifted a fraction. "Do you intend to go somewhere?"

"Yes, I don't want to stay here, whatever this place is," she said and threw a look around the room. It was luxurious and light.

"I live here. It's my home. Where are you going?" he asked, looking at her carefully.

"I'm going back home," she said.

"Back to your husband? After the last night?" he asked and Hermione immediately noticed a slight note of amusement in his voice.

"Are you going to forbid me?" she snapped.

"No," he smiled lightly. "Your clothes are there, in case you haven't noticed." Harry pointed towards the armchair on which her clothes were neatly folded.

Hermione slowly approached the armchair and took her clothes. She hadn't believed that Harry would let her go like that easily. He must have been planning something. Indeed, she was right. But Harry wanted her to think that everything is okay, and that he won't do anything bad. And he wouldn't, at least not yet. It was a pity that she couldn't have used Legilimency on him. _'What have I done?'_ she thought, aware that she shouldn't have fallen for a man whose heart had been stained with hate and darkness. He wouldn't show mercy on her. She should have stopped believing that he is still the same old Harry. It was her biggest mistake.

'_No one can play with me anymore, not even you, my little Mione. I will show you that you are mine, mine only.'_

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all reviews. I'm really proud of this story. I never expected that it would become so popular. Thank you. I know that maybe I should have made this chapter longer, but I think that's enough for now. Expect the next chapter soon.


	5. A Target for All the Problems

**A/N:** I updated, finally! I know, it took me long and I'm really sorry because of that. I have completely run out of inspiration for this chapter and it really unnerved me. It gathered dust between the other documents; I wrote half of it, but however hard I tried, I was unable to complete it before. Please, don't kill me :)

I was pleasantly surprised to see the huge number of favorites and follows. You really made me happy. I promise (this time I'm serious) that I will begin planning and writing the next chapter soon.

I hope you will enjoy reading this. Reviews are welcome and highly appreciated. If you have any ideas or suggestions for this fic, write it in a review, or feel free to PM me.

* * *

**A Target for All the Problems**

One can never know for sure how low a human being can stoop. One day, she was a prideful being with a brilliant career, a loving husband and a great future which awaited her. The next day, she became a paranoid, insecure girl and above everything else, pitiful cheater. Someone as brilliant as she was couldn't have lost her mind in just one night, it was impossible. Was that wish to cheat on Ron something that existed for a long time already? Or was it connected with Harry? Was Harry the one she thought about during all this time?

No, she shook that silly thought from her mind as she sheepishly began putting on her clothes, turning away from Harry. She didn't have the will and the necessary strength to look into his eyes. This… this stupidity from the last night… it didn't happen because of the feelings… it happened because she was just craving for love and care and he, like every manipulator, used that fact. She was never in love with Harry, he was like her brother. Wasn't this true?

Her mind was working fervently, trying to sort out all of her disorganized thoughts. Yes, she realized how much she cared about Harry when he became a vampire and she lost him but all the feelings died after she witnessed what kind of monster he had become. She wasn't going to torment herself with guilt and self-pity. She was a married woman, whose duty was to take care of her husband and try to help him as much as she could. There wasn't any place in her life for such adventures. She had a job, a family; she would maybe even become a mother one day. She couldn't afford herself to behave like an immature teenager and put everything at stake. She was going to collect the scattered pieces of her mind and behave like nothing ever happened, she decided as she tried to straighten her shirt and arrange her messy hair.

After she was done she turned around to face Harry. He was staring at the ceiling, his arms crossed over his chest. Hermione's heart began to dance with anger; he had behaved so coldly and indifferently, like absolutely nothing ever happened. He ignored her and she was reluctant to speak first. She shifted nervously from foot to foot; it was impossible that he was so rude.

"Harry," a moment later she decided to speak, trying to keep her voice as cold as possible. He shifted his gaze to Hermione, slightly scratching his chin and raising his eyebrows questioningly. "I just wanted to inform you that I'm leaving," she said, staring into his crimson tainted eyes for a while. "Goodbye," she added silently, heading towards the doors.

When she reached the small hallway, her gaze darted around, searching for the exit. Soon, she noticed the small staircase and rushed towards it. She descended quickly, reaching the small yet nicely decorated living room with white leather couches and a bunch of coffee tables. She didn't want to waste time looking around the room so she headed towards the next hallway, hoping that this one would lead her to exit. As she stepped out of the nicely decorated living room a sharp voice bellowed, "Hermione, wait!"

She froze in the place, her brown orbs widened in fear; she was like a deer caught in the headlights. Maybe it was foolish of her to think that she would get away so easily. She emitted a soft, defeated sigh as she willed herself to turn around and face him. He stood at the bottom of the staircase; his left hand casually leaned against the steel handrail. She gazed depressingly at his crimson tainted eyes, pale rosebud lips parting for a moment. "What do you want?" she asked and gulped, realizing that it maybe sounded ruder than it should have.

Harry's eyes narrowed but he did nothing to acknowledge that he noticed a note of anger in her voice, his expression remained studiously blank. "I just wanted to say that you can count on me, if you would ever need something," he said in a soft voice, a smile adorning his face; a smile which didn't reach his eyes; they remained cold and expressionless like green glass.

Hermione blinked in surprise; she was genuinely confused by his sweet words. This was something the old Harry would say, not this… twisted vampiric creature which looked at her like a vulture. A voice inside her head warned her not to believe, and this time she decided to heed the advice. "Thank you, although I really hope that your help is something I won't need," she replied, trying to regain her proud attitude as she stormed out of the room.

Harry's cold eyes carefully followed Hermione until he lost the sight of her; a cold grin adorned his face, his fingers tapping against the handrail.

Outside the apartment, Hermione was nearly in tears as she leaned against the wall, her knees feeling weak. She was more than lucky, she managed to escape. Now she only had to deal with the consequences of her act and with remorse. Her legs were trembling as she made her way down the staircases; she desperately wanted to get out and fill her lungs with the fresh air. As she left the building and reached the street, she sighed in relief; the fresh morning air soothed her tense senses. When she composed herself, she realized that she was in the part of the city that was unknown to her. Her eyes darted around, trying to spot something or someone familiar amongst the crowd. Her brow creased into a frown. It wasn't important where she was; now she had a bigger issue. What would she say to Ron?

* * *

"Here, take some tea," a soft voice spoke and Ron noticed a pale hand placing the cup noiselessly on the wooden table. He wanted to say 'thanks' but his lips refused to part, he just sat there like a statue made of flesh and bones. His brain still tried to accept the unwanted news. His world was already crumbing in front of his eyes, and Ginny's pregnancy was the last blow.

"Ginny is going to be okay, she is a strong person," Luna stated, trying to comfort Ron. It was sad to see him in such a state but Luna never was especially good when it came to comforting people; she didn't know what else she would say. She just sat there with him in silence until the dawn's weak light replaced the night.

Ron was thankful she didn't say a bunch of overly sweet words, trying to give him a false hope. Instead she had chosen to respect his wish to remain silent; one more time, he was grateful he had a friend like Luna was.

The minutes passed in silence which was occasionally interrupted by slurping. Ron tried to force the tea down his throat but he gave up after splattering the tea across the table. Cursing under breath, he drew his wand, cleaning the mess he had made.

"I wonder when Hermione will return," Luna said in a soft voice and Ron had an impression that she spoke to herself rather than to him.

Ron threw a worried glare to the window leading outside. The worry began to fill his heart; what if Harry found her? What if he did something to her? It wasn't like Hermione to spend the whole night outside. _'Maybe she is hiding away from him, she, no, we did that constantly,' _he mused. She needed to return, he needed her now, and nothing could have happened to her, he wouldn't survive that. Clenching his teeth, Ron tried to sustain his worries.

* * *

Hermione's return home lasted longer than it was supposed to. Instead of taking the Knight Bus or simply walking as fast as she could, Hermione dawdled along the way, gazing lazily into the shop windows or just watching the people on the streets. Her eyes shifted in and out of focus as she tried to remember all of the unknown faces. Chattering girls in the flowing skirts which entered into a nearby coffee shop, grumpy middle-aged man in a tailored, gray suit who clutched his briefcase so firmly that his knuckles turned white, and a young pair which whispered something excitedly. Her heart clenched slightly at the sight of the pair whose hands were joined. She thought it would help her relax if she focused on the people around her but this proved her wrong. Wherever she threw a look she spotted something that awoke her sorrow and made her feel like a tiny mouse trapped between hungry cats.

The pair looked happy and Hermione couldn't have failed to notice how the guy's fingers slowly buttoned up her yellow trench coat, arranging the collar in the process. He wanted to keep her warm and at that moment, Hermione would trade her entire life just to have someone so caring. Someone like Ron was… or like Harry. _'No, not like Harry,' _she mused, her mind discarding the thought her heart created. Angrily tugging on one of her messy locks, she spun around, deciding that it would be best if she returned home; delaying won't help, she knew it. Her lips pressed into a thin line, she headed towards the nearby bus station – she preferred the Muggle bus over the Knight Bus. She only could hope that she won't encounter drunken Ron waiting for her in the living room.

* * *

Harry was sprawled across the leather couch, his feet tapping against the arm rest, his right hand lazily placed beneath his head. His bright eyes were focused upon the sharp switchblade, which shone under the bright morning light, shifting it between his fingers.

She escaped… _again_. However hard he tried to win her over – and he tried with both threats and nice words – she seemed to slip away from him, like the sand would slip between his fingers.

'_Son of a bitch,'_ he sneered mentally, tossing the blade across the room; it landed on the wooden floorboards with a sharp _clang_. It was Ron's fault, for sure. Hermione loved _him_, not Ron, but her good heart refused to abandon Ron. _'Well,'_ he mused, wallowing in his newly discovered plan, _'if you can't make a decision, Mione, I will do it instead of you.'_

Something inside him clenched at the thought; Ron was his friend, he remembered all those years during which they were inseparable, during which Ron constantly was in danger because of him – it was Ron's choice, he tried to remind himself.

He stood up – his right hand massaging his neck – and grabbed the forgotten glass of firewhiskey waiting for him on the coffee table, downing it quickly. He frowned; Ron was his best friend, but Hermione was the one he desired. He was a Vampire now, the human rules were not important anymore – he again reminded himself. Only his _will_ was important, he came to a conclusion, grabbing the trench coat carelessly tossed upon the light armchair. A smirk formed upon his face along with the perfect plan in his mind, a plan for which he needed assistance. Not bothering to use his full speed, he languorously headed towards the exit; it was time for him to pay a visit to his old frenemy.

* * *

"Will it be a boy or a girl? What do you think?" Luna asked dreamily, for a moment forgetting the fact that Ron – still sitting on the small plush couch – was not excited about the fact that he would become the uncle.

He sighed. He couldn't blame Luna for asking the question, she was simply blunt; she sometimes didn't pay attention to what she would say. He was grateful because she remained silent during the entire night; it was sort of an achievement for her.

"I don't really…'

It was the soft sound of the front door to the small apartment that sharply interrupted his sentence. _'It must be Hermione,'_ Ron thought – relieved – as he rushed into the hallway, Luna silently following him.

Indeed, it was her; she stood there silently, the same moment she saw Ron, she cast her chocolate orbs down, nervously expecting him to say something, even hit her.

Ron noticed her fear, and his heart sunk as he recalled that it was his fault. This time, he didn't want to yell at her, to blame her, to interrogate her, let alone hit her. Now he only needed her presence and comfort; after all, she always was the stronger one, despite she seemed fragile at times.

Much to Hermione's surprise, the expected blow never came and the next moment, Ron was clinging to her, his hand wrapped around her shoulders, his head buried in her messy hair. Her eyes widened at his behavior, she stood there unable to move, her hands pressed against her sides.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted Luna who silently stood there, shifting on her feet. She obviously wasn't pleased she needed to witness a scene playing in front of her eyes.

Hermione frowned. Something bad happened… Luna was here when she should have been working, Ron was behaving like a frightened child… something _really bad_ happened.

"W-w-hat happened?" she stammered, her eyes fixed upon Luna's face, her left hand reaching to touch Ron's back.

"Ginny…" Ron murmured into her hair and Hermione quickly slipped out of Ron's embrace, staring into his eyes.

"What happened to Ginny? Is she alright?" Hermione insisted to know, her voice slightly filled with panic. Ginny was her best friend, no, she was more than that. She was her sister, the only person that was able to make her smile despite the situation she was in.

"Ginny… Ginny is…" his voice trailed off and he rubbed his freckled nose, unsure how to say it; he still didn't want to believe in that.

"Tell me!" Hermione ordered, grabbing his shoulders, forgetting about Luna whose eyes slightly darkened.

"Ginny is pregnant!" he blurted out, his voice louder than usual.

Hermione's grasp weakened and she released Ron's shoulders, slowly backing away, unsure if she heard it well.

"What?" she asked, blinking.

"Ginny is pregnant," Ron repeated. "With Harry," he added, frowning as he pronounced the name of his former best friend.

Hermione shook her head slightly, her lips silently forming the word 'no'. It wasn't possible; they couldn't have been a target for all the problems, right? Covering her mouth with her hands, a lone tear slid down her pale cheek as something in her heart silently broke.


End file.
